Easter Eggs
Yandere Simulator 2D has many Easter eggs. Modes Currently Easter egg modes have been added to the game. Note: Easter egg modes do not currently alter any gameplay and will only change the player's appearance. Pon Mode Ayano will wear Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's outfit from PonPonPon. Kyary.png|Old version. PonMode2DNew.png|New version. Toxic Mode Ayano will wear the nurse's outfit from Just Dance 2 for Toxic. An instrumental version of Toxic by Britney Spears will play while this mode is active. BritneySpears.png|Old version. ToxicMode2Dnew.png|New version. Phantom Mode Ayano will turn black and white and her eyes will disappear. The House of Leaves will play while this mode is active. Phanthomniña.png|Old version. GhostMode2DNew.png|New version. Yandere-KunGhostMode.png|Ghost Mode with Yanagi Aishi. Miku Mode Ayano will turn into Hatsune Miku. Ievan Polka will play while this mode is active. When playing as Yanagi, this mode is known as Mikuo Mode. Saki Miku.png|Old version. MikuMode2DNew.png|New version. MikuoMode.png|Miku Mode with Yanagi Aishi. Stage Mode Ayano will wear an outfit based on I Kissed a Girl On-Stage Mode lead dancer from Just Dance 2014. An instrumental version of I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry will play while this mode is active. Chinese.png|Old version. StageMode2DNew.png|New version. Pumpkin Mode Ayano will wear a Pumpkin-chan mask. The House of Leaves will play while this mode is active. Pumpkinattackingayano.png|Old version. PumpkinMode2dNew.png|New version. Pumpkin-kunMode.png|Pumpkin Mode with Yanagi Aishi. Xmas Mode Ayano will wear a Santa Claus outfit. Jingle Bells will play while this mode is active. Santadere-chan.png|Old version. SantaMide2DNew.png|New version. Santa-kunMode.png|Xmas Mode with Yanagi Aishi. Demon Mode Ayano will gain demon horns and eyes. The House of Leaves will play while this mode is active. Demon.png|Old version. Demonmode2DNew.png|New version. Yuno Mode Ayano will have Yuno Gasai's hair and uniform from Mirai Nikki. Yuno.png|Old version. YunoMode2DNew.png|New version. Cirno Mode Ayano will gain Cirno's hair and uniform from Touhou. She will also be able to sprint faster. This makes Cirno mode the only mode to alter anything other than appearance and music. Beloved Tomboyish Girl will play when this mode is active. Cirno Mode.png|Old version. CirnoMode2DNew.png|New version. Squid Mode Candy Mode 47 Mode YS2D_Punch_Mode.png Badtime Mode Bancho Mode Ebola Mode Cyborg Mode DK Mode Blade Hair Mode Falcon Mode Galo Mode For now the song Yandere Sengan plays in the background. Hateful Mode For now the song Hatred plays in the background. Huntress Mode Ayano will resembles Samus Aran from the Metroid series, she will have a yellow ponytail, a blue suit and green eyes. When playing as Yanagi, this mode is known as Hunter Mode. HuntressMode_YS2D.png Punch Mode For now, Ayano will become bald. Unknown Hero by The Kira Justice play in the background. YS2D_Punch_Mode.png Punished Mode For now, a original song will play in the background. Titan Mode Ayano will use a brown seifuku and the other students will be skinless. YS2D_TitanMode.png Tornado Mode Witch Mode This mode has no sprites or music. X Mode KON Mode Ayano will use a blue seifuku. LightMusicModeYS2D.png Cursed Mode Ayano will use a dark seifuku. The House of Leaves by Kevin Macleod Darkseifukumode_YS2D.png Spooky Mode Every student will become a skeleton. Spooky Senpai plays in the background. SpookyMode_YS2D.png Caramella Mode For now, an instrumental version of Caramelldansen by Caramell plays in the background. Students * Kellie Kaypopp - Based on the youtuber KPopp. * Ichino Murasaki - Based on Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. * Rikia Aichiki - Based on Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach. * Yagi Mama - Based on Toriel from Undertale. Trivia *Slender Mode and Cirno Mode are the only easter egg from the original Yandere Simulator. *Kellie is the only easter egg student who is impossible to kill. *The sprites of Yuno Mode and Demon Mode are in Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki. *The Player can use all easter egg hairstyles. *Shima Shita uses the cirno mode Hair. Unfound Non-Mode/Student Easter Egg Yandere Simulator 2D, and all 3 games in the Kuudere Simulator 2D series have an Easter egg. While it's been confirmed, no-one has yet to find it. Category:Easter Eggs